percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Suggestions Box
The Suggestion Box is a place where users leave ideas that can help the wiki have a better communtiy and a wiki which you can enjoy. If you would like to leave a suggestion then just write it under "Suggesting" section and describe what is it or what it'll help with and then you'll receive votes from the community and if you get a good amount of votes then it'll be approved. At least 6 votes that agree and if someone disagrees then one vote will be removed from the agree votes. I'd appreciate something. Anything. Whether it has to do with rules, the community, the leaders, anything you want! Don't come screaming and crying about some fight you're in with another user, or that this user has an OP character, OR WHAT. GOT IT? You're free to say anything as long as it isnt personal and it's not some stupid random shiz. Also, feel free to suggest something that's already been said. Suggesting Community Opening Up by Dagostino I also think that maybe we should open up this community more. Post the link to the chat in the noticable place, everyone should welcome users and stuff. Not saying you have to, I just feel it should be done. We need to be a nig happy community that welcomes new people. 'Agree:' #We wiggle, and we know it! 05:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 05:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 13:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #(Am I allowed to vote for my own?)Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #Life is an idea thought up by the human race #[[User:Ersason219|'Help me understand my faults']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'It seems I know no better']] 20:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Disagree:' #'Do you eat in the shower?' 'Comments:' I think that new users have to work to get the chat link. One of the reasons our community is so close is because newbies have to work to get recognized/acknowledged/respected. This is my personal opinion of course. Why go and yell the chat link out to where just anyone can click and come on? I think I'm not alone in saying that when random people come on chat it makes me uncomfortable and slightly creeped out. I'd rather talk to the people on the wikia and if they seem like they aren't a creeper and that they would stay on the wikia long term we should give it to them, because I get slightly angry when newbies just come on and I have to explain how everything works and stuff when it all goes to waste when they're goign to just quit in a few days anyway. That's just me though, of course. [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] ....I'm sorry, Aosh but I completely disagree to that... Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 05:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you're entitled to your opinion. >.> And I like how everything that we type is now in my signatures color XD [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] :L Yeppers Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 05:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Awww, you ruined the coolness! D; [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] This could be a good thing and a bad thing. While I don't mind talking to new users, I'm afraid that if we put the link somewhere that is really easily found (not that anywhere would be secure) that we'd end up getting creepy, stalker people coming on chat and what not. So, I'm kinda just neutral on this one unless I decide otherwise. And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 05:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe we could use it in the welcome template? But either way... we need to open up the community. It's turning into what it was a year ago, and I don't want that. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Story Help by Darkcloud1111 Maybe a Story Help page. People that have hit a writers block or something can go to a page requesting help from other users. I mean Extreme knows when it comes to coming up with ideas, I'm pretty good at it and so are a few other users. We could look up the story that is stuck and provide ideas to help move the story along. 'Agree:' #We wiggle, and we know it! 05:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #'Do you eat in the shower?' #'Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 05:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' #'And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 05:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' #'Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 13:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' #Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #Life is an idea thought up by the human race 'Disagree:' 'Comments:' Message Wall by ExtremeSSJ4 Message Wall is a new alternative to User Talk Pages that lets you have a public conversation in a fast, powerful, and organized way, this feature is now avaiable in Wikia Labs and can be activated as soon as it gets enough votes. 'Agree:' #We wiggle, and we know it! 05:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] #'Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 05:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' #'And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 05:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC)' #Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 13:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Disagree:' # 17:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] #'Life is an idea thought up by the human race' #Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 07:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Comments: #Maybe if some users are not sure if you would like to have message wall then we maybe do a little tryout for like a week and see what people think of it. -Ex #Mainly because it still archives talk pages... if not then I wouldn't have voted for it. Message Wall is easier for new users too. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) #I strongly object to these. On every single wiki I'm on, really. Apparently Wiki staff is desperately trying to make Wikia a social networking site and sever its ties to Wikipedia. The entirety of the Wikimedia Foundation has its core at Wikipedia, and changing major aspects such as talk pages to Message Walls severely damages the connection of Wikia to the rest of the WikiMedia foundation. I hereby object with to greatest extent of my abilities to oppose this. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 07:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Monthly Contests/OC vs OC by ExtremeSSJ4 A monthly contest would be very easy for this who wish to participate and will be a good way to get more expierienced in writing. All you'll have to do for the contest is write a one-shot with more than 1000 words about the topic that is given. The OC vs OC tournament will be basically for the winner of the tournament to become the judge for the next contest. '''Agree: #HOTSWEXYSWAG 01:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) #Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 06:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) #'In Gotham City, Yoda is. Much you have to learn, much.' 06:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) #Life is an idea thought up by the human race #[[User:Ersason219|'Help me understand my faults']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'It seems I know no better']] 20:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) # Mcleo1 (talk) 07:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Mcleo1Mcleo1 (talk) 07:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) # Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 12:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Disagree:' 'Comments:'